This isn't the 80's - Stormy Monday
by IrishAnnie71
Summary: AU. Multi chapter fic. A modern day version of Simon and Simon which includes their younger sister. What happens when Amanda comes back into AJ's life?


Author Notes

I've been feeling a little nostalgic lately and recently watched Simon and Simon from the beginning. I remember this being my favorite show when I was younger and AJ Simon was my very first actor crush. I still think he is hot!

So I've written an AU modern day version of Simon and Simon. It doesn't really take place in any season but events will be referenced although Janet never left. There are lots of new and old characters. Rick and AJ also have a younger sister called Caroline otherwise known as Caron.

Disclaimer:- The Characters of Rick, AJ, Cecelia, Janet Fowler and any other characters from the show Simon and Simon were created by Phillip DeGuere and owned by CBS and Universal Television. I am just borrowing them. All other characters belong to me.

_/\\\\\_

Stormy Monday

_Dearest Andrew_

_By now you know that you must never try to find me. I want you to know that I love you and I will never forget our Stormy Monday._

_Amanda_

AJ sat on the floor of his bedroom holding the letter that had been left for him so long ago. He didn't know why but for some reason he just came across the letter from Amanda in a box in the bottom of his wardrobe. Memories came flooding back as he recalled the beautiful woman who turned up at his door late one night.

_I'm falling in love with you_

_I don't know what the problem is. I don't know what you are running from but it's tearing you part. It's keeping us apart_

_I don't care what you have done. It doesn't matter to me. We can face it together._

Sure there had been plenty of women since then. Some serious. Some not so serious but there was something about Amanda. She was like a little bird that was lost. But she had a secret. One that was to tear them apart and she had to leave his life forever. He had considered looking for her but as Rick said it would have been too dangerous and it would have put both their lives in danger. He wouldn't have been able to handle it if something happened to her.

_I came between two brothers before_

He let out a deep sigh and got to his feet. He glanced at the letter in his hand again and considered throwing it out but something told him not to. He opened the drawer of the locker beside his bed and placed the letter in it.

\\\\\/

The dark haired woman sighed as she checked the account balance for the company she worked for one last time. She couldn't understand it. There was less in the account than what was in the books. Someone was obviously stealing from the company. She would have to find out who otherwise it would be her head on the chopping block. Maybe she could hire a private detective who could find out. Her mind wandered back to the last time she hired a private investigator. She ended up falling in love with him and then had to leave him. It was the hardest thing she ever had to. She had been transferred to a small town near San Bernardino in California. She had thought about contacting AJ several times over the years but it would have put them both in danger. But she definitely needed someone who could look into what was going on here. She did a search for private investigators in San Bernardino. Her breath hitched in her throat when she saw that the Simon and Simon website came up in her search. She hesitated before clicking onto the website and let out a slow breath when she saw the picture of AJ standing beside his brother on the front page. Slightly older from the last time she saw him but still blonde and handsome. She picked up her cellphone and dialled the number on the website. But suddenly the thought of speaking to AJ again made her nervous and she hung up.

\\\\\/

Caroline Simon bounded up the stairs to the Simon and Simon office when she heard the shrill ring of the office phone.

"Simon and Simon Investigations," she answered breathlessly but the person had hung up just as she had picked up the phone. "They'll ring back,"" she said to herself. She was the only one in the office for the morninAJ had text her to say that he had something to take care of and would be in later. She didn't know where Rick was. She knew they had both finished a big case and that they both probably needed to recharge their batterie.

The phone rang again and she answered, "Simon and Simon Investigations", but again there was no one on the other end. She let out a frustrated sigh but put the phone back into on the hook. She turned on her laptop and accessed the website and email facility. But her laptop screen went blank.

"That's odd, " she said to herself. She tried turning on her laptop again but it wouldn't turn on. She went over to the computer on AJ's desk but the same thing happened.

\\\\\/

AJ sat on the bench outside Janet 's office. He knew she was in court but that she would be back soon. Soon enough the familiar sight of his ex fiancee came through the door. She smiled when she saw him and he returned the smile.

"Hi," he said taking her briefcase from her.

"How can I help you AJ?" She asked as she opened the door of her office.

"I wanted..." He started to say only to be interrupted by her. "A favour?"

AJ looked at her in mock horror. "How could you think that I only come to you for favours?"

"Because that's all you ever do lately," she said with a sigh.

He tilted his head as he looked at her. Even though many years had passed since their engagement he still thought she was beautiful.

She caught him looking at her. "What?"

"Remember the day we went to Disneyworld? "

Janet laughed. "Yeah. That was a fun day."

"It was," replied AJ sitting down on the chair by her desk.

"What is it AJ? Because I am guessing you are not here to reminisce about the old days. No matter how good they were. "

He was silent for a moment. "How do you go about finding someone who has been placed in witness protection?"

Janet glanced at him. "In witness protection? Is this for a case? "

AJ nodded slowly. "Something like that. "

"As far as I know you can't. It's strictly classified..for very good reasons, " replied Janet.

"I know that. But you have contacts with the FBI...can you find out?"

"I can find out but it would be opening up a can of worms. It could put your client and the witness in danger...as well as you!"

"I know Janet...but this is important, " replied AJ giving her the puppy dog look he knew she couldn't resist.

Janet looked at the blond man sitting in front of her. She thought he had a look of sadness on his face. "Ok. I'll see what I can do. What do you have?"

He smiled. "Thanks Janet. All I know was that she testified against the mob in the East about 7 years ago and was placed in the protective witness program. She was moved twice before coming to San Diego about 4 years ago. She was moved again after that. Her handler was a guy called Phillip Bloom. "

Janet wrote all the information down on a note pad in front of her. "And do you have any names for her? "

"Amanda. Amanda McKay, "replied AJ. It felt strange saying her name out loud after all these years.

Janet looked up sharply. She had heard about Amanda from Rick. "Amanda? AJ, are you sure you want to this? "

AJ glanced at her. "I've been thinking about her and I just want to make sure she is ok. I don't want to contact her. It's just to make sure... " His voice trailed off.

Janet nodded. "I'll see what I can do. "

AJ got to his feet. "Thanks honey." The two locked eyes for a moment and he smiled and walked towards the door. He put his hand on the door knob and turned to look back at her. "One more thing. I would appreciate it if you didn't mention this to Rick. "

_If I could only see her once more__.__ If I just turn around and she'd be the_

/\\\\\\\

Caron sat at her laptop and looked over at her friend Benny, her go to computer guy. Benny was not your typical computer geek. He was a 6ft 5 bodybuilder with a shaved head.

"Ok Carrie. Turn it on now," he said.

She switched on her laptop but a mass of numbers and letters appeared. "Now all I have is a load of jumbled words," she sighed.

"Let me see, " Benny said as she passed over her laptop to him. He looked between her laptop and AJ's computer. "It's just your laptop with the problem. It's been hacked but it's weird the hackers just placed this pile of junk onto your hard drive." He passed her laptop back over to her. "I ran a malware and virus scan. It doesn't seem malicious. "

"I don't understand. Why would someone go to all this trouble to hack if they weren't going to cause any major problems?" Caron asked as she examined the laptop. She noticed a small icon on the bottom of the screen. She pointed to it. "Wait a minute! What's this? "

Benny moved over to her side. "Looks like a page marker. Don't click it on it till I isolate it."

Caron waited as he typed some commands on her laptop. "Moment of truth," he said as he clicked on the icon. The screen flickered as a grid of jumbled letters filled the screen.

She leaned forward and peered at the screen. "It looks like a word search."

"It does," replied Benny. "Maybe it's a clue."

"A clue to what?" she asked.

"Whatever case your brothers are working on," replied Benny with a shrug.

"They've nothing on the books right now," she said clicking on the print icon.

"Well someone was looking for your attention," Benny said packing his equipment up. "I can run a triangulation search for the location of your hacker back at the office."

She was silent for a moment as she stared at the piece of paper that had just printed out. She silently gasped as she grabbed a pen. "Oh my god."

\\\\\/

Rick bounded up the stairs passing Benny on his way. He glanced nervously at him as he entered the office. "Hey sis I just passed a muscleman on the way in. "

Caron stopped pacing the office and turned to face her brother. "Oh my god Rick. I'm freaking out!"

"They're gonna get back together, Caroline, " chuckled Rick.

"What?"

" One Direction, "grinned Rick flinging his cowboy hat onto the coat stand.

She shook her head in annoyance. "Nooo! There was something wrong with the computers this morning when I came in today so I called Benny..."

"Benny? " Rick asked looking confused.

"My computer guy. You probably passed him on the stairs!"

"The muscleman I passed on the stairs? That's your computer guy?" Rick's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Yes. We discovered the website was hacked..."

"The website was hacked?" Rick repeated . "Didn't I tell you that it would be dangerous to get a website. It would expose us to all kinds of stuff. I read an article the other day..."

"Rick!" His sister interrupted. "Would you listen to me?"

"I am listening sis!"

"No you're not, " she said with exasperation. "The website was hacked but there was no damage but all they left was this. " She handed him the piece of paper in her hand.

His brow furrowed as he looked at the page of letters. "I don't understand. It looks like a word search."

"It IS a word search, " replied Caron. "What do you see?"

He held the page up against the window and examined it. "I don't see anything. "

"Give it to me," Caron said grabbing it off him. She placed it on the desk and picked up the pen and marked out some words. "Look."

He leaned over and looked at the words she had circled. "Monday?"

"Stormy Monday, " she said circling another line of words.

"I don't get it," Rick said rubbing the bald spot on his head.

"Rick. Stormy Monday. Amanda McKay. AJ told me about her after I found the T Bone Walker record in the garage," explained Caron.

He looked at the page again as he remembered the woman their brother had fallen in love with years before. He and AJ had almost come to blows because he thought that he was getting in to say deep. "Amanda?"

"She is obviously trying to contact him. Do we tell him?"

Rick sighed and cleared his throat. "No. It killed him the last time she left. I don't want to see him go through all that again."

Caron nodded slowly. "Ok. So we don't tell him."

\\\\\/

"Well if there isn't anything pressing I'm going to go fishing with Brenda," Rick said after he had completed a report on their last case.

"Fishing?" Caron said scrunching up her nose at the thought.

"It's not the fishing little sis. It's the company," winked Rick.

She nodded in understanding but her mind kept wandering back to the piece of paper with the word search on it. She fished the crumpled piece of paper out of the waste basket and smoothed it out on the table. "I've been thinking..."

"Don't do that to much little sis. It will kill the brain cells." Rick chuckled at his joke but stopped when he saw the glare from her. "What?"

"I think we should tell him, " she replied.

Rick got to his feet. "No. It could be a trap. It could be from the people who were after her! "

"We don't know that!" exclaimed Caron.

"We don't know what?" AJ said coming into the office. The other two glanced at each other and Caron hastily threw the page back in the trash.

"We were hacked today, " she answered.

AJ looked from her to Rick and picked up some mail on his desk. "Hacked?"

"Yeah but it was some kind of prank it seems, " replied Caron. "It's sorted."

" Good. "

"Where have you been?" Rick asked grabbing his hat from the top of the coat stand.

"I, uh, had some personal business to attend to," AJ said going through his mail and opening it. "Any other news? Clients? "

"Nope!" replied Caron. "I just came in to check the messages. I have an assignment to do for school."

"It's really great to see you knuckling down with your course, " AJ smiled at his sister.

She smiled back at him. "Thanks."

She bit on her thumbnail as she picked up her cellphone when it beeped and she saw that she had a text message. "Benny said it could take a while to get the location of the hacker. "

"Is it really that important to trace her...them?" Rick asked ignoring the look that Caron gave him.

"Yes it is Rick!"exclaimed Caron. "What if it was some sort of cry for help? "

"Bit of an overactive imagination there sis," AJ chuckled as she flung a pen at him.

" I'm hungry. I'm going to get lunch, " Caron said after a few minutes. "Want anything?"

"No thanks sweetie," replied AJ as Rick shook his head. She grabbed her purse and headed off to the sandwich cart down the street. As soon as she was out the door the cellphone that she had left on her desk began to ring. Rick ignored the shrill ringing as AJ rolled his eyes and eased himself up from his chair and ambled over to Caron's desk. The phone stopped ringing as soon as he got there. He placed it back on the desk but knocked some papers onto the floor. He hunkered down and picked them up noticing the word search in the waste basket. The words Stormy caught his eye and he reached in to pull it out.

"What the hell is this?" He asked getting to his feet and smoothing out the page. He held it up for Rick to see.

"Um...we were going to tell you about that!" Rick said.

"Where you? So why was it thrown in the trash?"

Rick sat back in his chair with his feet up on the desk. "We thought it was a prank."

"No one but me and Amanda knew about Stormy Monday. She could be in trouble, " AJ said leaning against the desk. He looked down at the paper in his hand. "It's her way of getting in touch."

"Hold on there Kid. We don't have any leads... " Rick said his voice starting to rise.

"Caron said they were running a trace. When they get the location I'm going out there, " AJ said walking back over to his own desk. He pulled out his desk drawer and took his gun out and loaded bullets into the chamber.

"Oh my god. That Sandwich truck just gets worse by the day... " Caron said as she came back into the office. She stopped short when she saw AJ loading his gun. "What's going on?"

"Stormy Monday," replied AJ standing up and running his hand through his blond hair. He turned to look out the window.

Caron sighed as she went over to him. "We thought it was best not to say anything."

"She could be in serious trouble and I could be the only one she can turn to, " AJ's voice cracked as Caron gently stroked his back.

"Ok. Here's we're gonna do. When Benny calls back with the location I am going there to suss out the place, ask around, see if people know anything," Rick said rummaging through the filing cabinet. He pulled out a file and looked through it.

"I'll call Benny and see if he's come up with anything," Caron said picking up her cellphone.

"Hello, Hello," Janet's unmistakable voice wafted up from downstairs.

"We're here," roared Rick jumping up to meet her at the door. AJ cleared his throat and took a deep breath when Janet appeared at the door.

"Hey sweetie," Rick said giving her a peck on the cheek. "What brings you here? "

"I have that information you requested," she said to AJ handing him a file. She waved to Caron who was talking in her cellphone.

"Thanks honey," replied AJ with a smile. "Any thing check out?"

"Yes as a matter of fact it did. It's all in there," she said indicating the file. "You owe me one." She looked at her watch. "I gotta go. I have a meeting. "

"Thanks Janet," AJ said following her to the door. She turned to look at him and they locked eyes for a moment.

"Be careful," she whispered as she took his hand in hers. He smiled as she let it go and left the office.

"What was that all about?" Rick asked seeing the almost intimate moment between the two.

"Thanks Benny," Caron said as she hung up the call. "He got it."

AJ turned slowly to look at his sister. "Where?"

"A small town outside San Bernardino ," she replied glancing over at Rick.

"Well that's where I'm going," AJ said grabbing his gun and taking the file with him.

Rick grabbed his arm. "You're not going anywhere."

AJ pulled his arm away from his brother. "Yes I am. Now you can come with me or don't. But I am going," he said through gritted teeth.

Rick looked back at Caron who shrugged her shoulders. "Ok then. Let's go! "

To be continued


End file.
